


connected

by lazetta_croft



Series: the horror playlist [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author regrets nothing, Badass Women, Car Chase, Car Chases, Demons, Extremely, Gen, Ghosts, Gun fights, Guns, Horror, Mystery, Please read, Rachel aint taking shit, Revenge, Shooting, Sidney is the sensible one, Suspense, Tags May Change, Visions, awesome eva, awesome rachel, awesome sydney, awesome women, badass Rachel, basically this story is a platter of horror action and mystery and crime, darn you mosquitoes, i have big plans for this story, muahahaahha, nobody reviews about the capitalisation my laptop did it, robberies, women fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazetta_croft/pseuds/lazetta_croft
Summary: Sidney knew investigation should always be left to the elders.but, if she had acted on it, they wouldnt have been stuck in such a situation.aka, my excuse for a horror story!





	1. denial wiith no affect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my fellow classmates and family members!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+fellow+classmates+and+family+members%21%21).



"nope."

 Sidney spat sarcastically at Rachel . The girls usually managed their friendly bonds, but there are times to change yourself. Better term? Frenemies. Rachel was always the daring one. Picking out wierd things to go and wierder places to visit.

And she decided that investigating the robberies was a good idea.

 There had been a number of roberies in the choral area. The robber had an m.o . Leaving a circular burn mark at one wall of every house he robbed. The curiousity spiked when the burnt remains of the stolen objects were found in the choral graveyard. No surprise that rachel wanted to visit. Not like the sane people, she wanted to visit during the night. She wanted to be the one to catch the thief. Sidney knew why. Among the burnt remains was a charred golden necklace with two interwined hearts, one holding a picture of rachel, and the other of her late grandma. Rachel had seethed.

 

Rachel pulled her raven black hair in a uptight bob. ( no crow's nest on a head! ) her blue shorts were nearly hidden by her black top with sleeves covering half of her hands. It left her neck a little bare. She looked like a gang banger, ready to rumble. And she kept smacking her bubble gum. Sidney , however , was the opposite . She wore a brown French coat reaching up to her knees with black jeans and high boots. Her jeans was nearly invisible, for the coat and the boots nearly covered it all. She put her hand on her waist, glaring at rachel for enternity before she smirked. "what?"

 "seriously?" sidney gaped, astonished, "forgot all the typical conversation we just had?"

" sid, I am not a keeper. I keep niether memories, nor dialogues." her reply was unexpected, because it was obivuous that rachel wanted her revenge by catching the guy. For a necklace! The girl had guts. "of course!" sidney quipped, with a fake british accent. " # get a life! Yup! Works in real life!"

 

"so ? Are you coming? Or not?" Rachel asked, hands moving nonchalantly in the air.

"I told you. Nope."

" aww come on! # get a life?" Sidney sighed. Arguing with rachel was like talking to a rock. And rachel loved rock.

" that works only for you. I stand for my choice. No."

Rachel smirked gleefully. "I will be waiting for you at nine!" she ran off to her bike, pedalling off before waiting for an answer. Sidney sighed. Hard. No getting out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Rachel have a 'little talk' before events unfold.

Sidney cracked her fingers, trying her best not to shiver in the cold. She should have known.   
One. Frigging. Hour.  
One. Whole. Frigging. Hour.  
This wasnt anything new, Rachel always invited her to places, and would be late. Ridiculous or not, but this was a new achievement.  
Deep breathes....  
Snow flakes fell in the former glory, being the only solace to the lonely-ness Sidney felt.  
Sidney felt glad for her , I quote,'ugly and dumbass' coat for once. It was cold.   
At last Rachel showed up on her blue bike, wearing a coat , (back at ya!!!) and her jeans. She got off her bike, pulling her helmet off to reveal a smug smile.   
"howwayadoin?" she blurted out in one breathe.  
" I AM DEFINATELY NOT FINE YOU DUMBO!!!" Sidney lost it. This girl.....  
" oh come on Sid..."  
"i stand there for an hour waiting for my 'FAITHFUL' friend and you expect me to be fine!"  
"Sids, i don't wanna make you wait any longer. Shouldn't we go inside.  
Sidney took a deep breath, and nodded.   
"so why do you think the thief would come here?" she asked, walking along with Rachel towards the gate of the graveyard.  
" i researched on it." Rachel popped a bubblegum in her mouth. "they say, with each robbery, a new burnt item adds up in the graveyard."  
" and the police are not as smart as you?"  
" no, you idiot! The police tried to catch him, he escapes every time. The next the , the former is found dead. No one stays on this case anymore."  
" bye." Sidney turned away, ready to head back home.  
" oh come on! " Rachel pulled her hand.  
" THIS IS CRAZY! YOU ARE CRAZY! " Sidney screamed, furious. " I THINK STAYING WITH YOU ANYMORE WILL TURN HAZARDOUS FOR ME!!"  
Rachel shuddered. The only thing she feared was the loss of Sidney, she didn't have a father and her mom was usually busy. No matter how much she hid it, she was just a human at heart.  
"okay , okay.... Lets head back and forget this okay?"  
Sidney opened her mouth to scream again, but was interrupted by the sound of a bike starting up.  
"oh." Rachel gasped, attention turning towards her bike, only to see a hooded figure to wave them a good bye.  
" Oh shit! Sidney, get your vehicle out! "  
Sidney nodded, too shaken to continue her babbling.  
Sidney pulled up her black car. It had no roof, but was fast. Rachel hopped in.  
"Damnit! " she cursed in Russian, before pointing towards her left side.  
" what are you gaping at, drive!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time of update will depend on my math teacher. Pray guys!!!  
> and drop me kudos! And comments!


	3. Chapter 3

sydney was a nice driver, for sure ,but even after jumping her usual limit, she could not help the bike thief for nearly dissapearing into the horizon. sydney desperately sped the car more, brely avoiding a lone passerby in the process. she ignored the shrieks and curses that followed.   
the bike thief swerved his car to the right. Rachel jumped inwardly at the fact that they were closing in quickly. she pulled out her gun.  
sydney shrieked.  
"why the hell do you have that?!" she exclaimed without looking at Rachel.  
"you dont expect me to carry a gun while investigating a crime scene?!"  
" I DONT EXPECT YOU TO INVESTIGATE A CRIME SCENE. AT ALL!"  
sydney swerved to another lane as the a car turned up. the biker was dangerously close now, he nearly got hit with the car, his bike crashing into a nearby bush. Rachel screeched and shot and a recovering biker in suprise and anger.  
" Rachel!" sydney screamed running out of the car to the biker. pink streaked hair tumbled out as the black hoodie fell down.  
a girl?  
sydney was about the bend at the figure, but was pulled back by Rachel. Rachel raised her gun, bubble gun making its way to her mouth. her ringed finger lurked at the trigger.  
" i dont hesitate in killing innocent people frowned.  
"WHAT?!" sydney screamed again. she was universally ignored.  
the pink- haired biker raised her head, revealing a sullen and neutral face at the same time. her big eyes stared fearfully at the gun, her black lips frowning.  
she hissed in pain, clutching her shoulder.  
sydney gasped. "Rachel!"  
"hmm. hmm."  
Rachel kept her gun at her face.  
"what is your name?"  
silence.  
" from where did you learn to drive so well?"  
silence.  
" how bout i pry the truth outta ya? ' Rachel spat menacingly, cocking the gun.  
" Rachel stop!" sydney screeched. sydney, as always, had a soft spot for idiotic acts. as Rachel scoffed and lowered her gun and neared thegirl, a punch made its way towards Rachel. it hit her square in the face.  
Rachel fell back.   
the girl stood up, wiping her clothes. she pulled out a pair pistols from her leg straps.  
"how bout time someone tasted my fist?" she smirked.  
Sydney gasped . her expression turned rageful.  
she kicked the girl's pistol.


	4. fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plzz...i dont write fighting scenes excellently.

sydney kicked the girl's pistol.  
" exceptionably loyal, arent you?" she scoffed. The girl brought her knee to sydney's chin, making her fall back. she rubbed her sore chin, whacking another hand at the girl's stomach. The girl coughed, giving sydney enough time to whack another kick at her legs.  
The girl fell.  
and smirked.  
she picked her gun up from the ground and aimed at sydney.  
"heads up!" Rachel latched herself on the girl's neck, pulling harder than necessary. The girl missed her aim,firing a shot at the air.  
"help me sid!"  
sydney punched the girl square in the face, hard. her nose began to bleed.  
"police?" sydney asked.  
" we came here for a reason. the police is gonna investigate. and i dont think that this gal," she pointed disdainfully at the girl still in her grip who was growling furiously, " is not gonna tell the police that we were taking our vehicles for a walk at a crime scene."  
" what else can we do?"  
Rachel slumped. "ummm...."  
" yo woman" the girl screeched, a bloody smile forming on her face. ' you aint gotta do shit."  
Saying so, the girl dissipated from rachel's grip .   
And appeared between both of them. before any of the two could do anything, green light erupted from her hands and both Rachel and Sydney knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, but my game has loaded ;) #multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me kudos!


End file.
